The Truth
by poseidon3104
Summary: Dendam Naruse Ryo terhadap Serizawa Naoto telah membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang aneh. Hingga pada akhirnya sesuatu di balik rasa dendam itu terungkap, meski terlambat.


Title: The Truth

Author: poseidon3104

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Type: Shounen Ai – Yaoi

Status: Oneshot

Pairing: Naruse Ryo X Serizawa Naoto

Casts: Naruse Ryo, Serizawa Naoto, Shiori

Theme Song: Truth by Arashi

Bahasa: Indonesia

Notes: Based on Dorama - MAOU

Peluh itu merayap turun, menelusuri ketegangan wajah di mana sepasang mata menatap penuh dendam. Pria itu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan pasrah. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ke mana sikap angkuh yang selalu ia tunjukkan selama ini? Naruse menyeret langkahnya untuk lebih dekat. Perut sebelah kirinya terasa nyeri, seolah ingin mengiris-iris tubuhnya. Ia mencoba fokus. Masalah ini belum selesai.

"Kau datang," ucap Serizawa masih dengan tatapan seperti orang yang akan menghantarkan nyawanya pada sang malaikat maut.

Naruse hanya menatap mata sayu itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sedingin tubuhnya kini yang digerogoti angin malam, juga rembesan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari luka menganga di perutnya. Luka yang tersembunyi rapih di balik suit indah. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh sahabat baik adik kandungnya sendiri. Luka yang disebabkan karena ia membela seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membunuh adiknya beberapa tahun silam. Seseorang yang kini berdiri tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Hentikan semua ini. Targetmu adalah aku," Serizawa berucap lagi.

Pria itu seakan mengingatkannya kembali pada wajah-wajah orang yang telah meninggal di tangan dinginnya. Bukan benar-benar di tangannya, sebenarnya. Ia hanya merekayasa semua itu seolah orang lain yang membunuh mereka. Tidak ada sidik jarinya ataupun jejaknya di tempat kejadian perkara. Alibinya kuat. Semua tersusun rapih, memperlihatkan betapa jeniusnya seorang pengacara berwajah angel-berhati iblis bernama Naruse Ryo.

Naruse tersenyum kecut.

"Menghentikan semuanya?" tanya Naruse dengan nada yang terdengar amat sarkatis.

"Hentikan! Hentikan membuat orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Sejak awal, targetmu adalah aku!" nada bicara Serizawa kini meninggi. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas pada bola matanya yang sejak tadi redup.

"Ini terlalu mudah untukmu, Serizawa. Bagiku kau lebih pantas menderita lebih dari ini semua,"

Tubuh Naruse bergetar merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang kian menggerogoti perutnya. Juga perasaan perih yang menjalari setiap inci hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin membuat Serizawa lebih menderita dari kehilangan kakak kandung juga ayah kandungnya. Tidak, itu belum cukup. Serizawa juga kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dan pengacara malaikat yang dulu sempat menyelamatkannya dari ruang jeruji besi. Tapi, sudut lain hati Naruse mengatakan sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih menyandang status manusia yang memiliki nurani. Perasaan kontra itulah yang menyakitinya.

Namun mulutnya justru berbicara dan terus bicara tanpa mempedulikan sang hati yang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan adikmu juga mimpi-mimpinya. Kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua sekaligus, hidup sebatang kara, terlunta-lunta. Kehidupan yang tidak adil untukmu. Kau mendapatkan semuanya. Saudara, ayah, kekayaan, juga hukum yang berpihak padamu. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah. Kini kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan itu semua."

"Aku sudah menebus semuanya," Serizawa menatap Naruse perih.

Ya, Naruse tahu itu. Rasa bersalah tak bertepi yang menyesakkan telah menghimpit kehidupan Serizawa selama bertahun-tahun. Ia hidup di bawah tekanan rasa bersalah. Ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang kelam dengan menyandang status sebagai 'pembunuh'. Naruse tahu itu tidak mudah. Tapi, bukankah itu yang diinginkannya? Ia ingin Serizawa merasakan penderitaan yang lebih dari apa yang ia dan keluarganya rasakan. Merasa terhina, tersakiti, bahkan dicurangi saat kekuatan hukum bahkan tidak mau melindungi mereka.

Dan kini Serizawa merasakannya. Ia tahu siapa 'pembunuh' orang-orang yang berarti baginya, tapi hukum tidak bisa menyentuh Naruse karena ia selalu memiliki alibi yang kuat. Ia terlalu cerdas untuk bisa tersentuh oleh hukum.

"Aku sudah menebus semuanya dengan perasaan bersalahku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku terlalu malu," Serizawa menangis.

Tidak. Naruse tidak siap akan hal ini. Ke mana Serizawa yang angkuh? Ia tidak siap menghadapi airmata. Ia hanya siap menghadapi keangkuhan di depan mata yang memuakkan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir dirimu yang paling menderita!" tukas Naruse.

Wajah adiknya, Hideo kembali terbayang di pelupuk mata. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dan berkata ia ingin menjadi pengacara hebat. Juga mata okaa-san mereka yang penuh kelembutan menatap kedua putranya telah tumbuh dewasa saat Hideo berulang tahun. Dan Naruse harus kehilangan itu semua akibat perbuatan Serizawa. Tidakkah itu perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan?

Amarah Naruse memuncak, tapi ia terlalu lelah. Lelah merasakan dendam itu bersemayam di dadanya selama bertahun-tahun. Lelah merasakan perasaan kesal yang tak berujung. Bahkan sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu tidak terobati saat melihat Serizawa kehilangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya satu per satu. Dendam itu masih belum terpuaskan hingga kini. Dan Naruse lelah merasakannya.

Perasaan memuncak itu hanya bisa terluapkan dengan airmata.

"Bunuh saja aku," perlahan Serizawa mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya.

Naruse terkesiap. Tidak! Serizawa tidak boleh mati sekarang. Masih ada yang ingin ia katakan. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak terungkap dan hanya mengendap di dalam lubuk hatinya, tertimbun oleh tumpukan dendam bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruse cepat meraih tangan Serizawa yang hendak mengacungkan ujung pistol pada kepalanya.

Serizawa melawan. Mereka bergumul berebutan pistol. Serizawa putus asa pada rasa bersalahnya sementara Naruse tidak ingin Serizawa secepat itu mengakhiri hidupnya. Berurai airmata, diselimuti rasa galau yang melanda jiwa, mereka terjatuh ke lantai gudang yang berdebu. Suara tubuh mereka berdebam dan suara ledakan itu tiba-tiba menggema. Menghiasi keheningan malam yang menaungi.

Mata Naruse terbeliak, begitu juga dengan Serizawa. Keduanya seolah bertanya-tanya tubuh siapa yang terkoyak oleh timah panas itu? Siapa? Mereka bertanya melalui tatapan mata.

Naruse bahkan tak peduli lagi pada sakit yang menyerang lukanya. Ia lebih memperhatikan wajah Serizawa yang sama khawatirnya, bertanya siapa yang menjadi korban.

"S-Serizawa..." Naruse tergagap menatap Serizawa yang bersimbah keringat. Wajah detektif muda itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Serizawa yang pucat sejurus kemudian. Hati Naruse bergetar melihatnya. Senyum itu, selama bertahun-tahun belum pernah ia lihat hadir di wajah pembunuh adik kandungnya. Entah mengapa siluet itu amat mengganggu hatinya. Mengusik dengan berbagai macam rasa tak masuk akal.

"Ini pertama kalinya... kau memanggil namaku, Naruse-san..." gumam Serizawa terbata. Nafasnya terengah. Seiring dengan itu kesadaran segera menyergap Naruse. Ia bangkit dan melihat perut Serizawa bersimbah darah. Timah panas itu telah menembus tubuh orang yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup.

"Serizawa..." nafas Naruse tercekat.

"Bukankah ini yang kau... inginkan Naruse-san?"

"Tidak... Tidak! Aku bukan ingin membunuhmu! Tidak!"

Naruse panik. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Geragapan ia merogoh saku jasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia hanya menemukan selipat sapu tangan putih di sana dan segera menempelkannya pada luka Serizawa yang menganga.

"Bertahanlah Serizawa, kumohon..." pinta Naruse dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya ikut gemetar senada dengan suaranya. Airmatanya jatuh bercampur dengan keringat di wajah.

Serizawa kembali tersenyum kemudian menyentuh tangan gemetaran itu. Seolah ada alira listrik yang lembut menjalari seluruh tubuh Naruse. Gemetarnya hilang. Lalu ia menatap mata Serizawa yang tampak bercahaya.

"Ini sudah jalanku. Ini dosa yang harus kutebus karena telah membuat adikmu mati," ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai buat perhitungan denganmu!" teriak Naruse parau.

"Hentikan Naruse-san. Aku tahu kau orang baik. Jangan kotori lagi tanganmu karena aku. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku padamu dan kau bisa hidup tenang setelah ini."

Naruse melepas genggaman tangan Serizawa padanya. Ia menatap Serizawa tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang setelah ini? Kau sudah mengambil hidupku dan aku pun sudah mengambil hidupmu. Selamanya kita berdua tidak akan tenang, Serizawa. Kau dendam padaku! Itu pasti! Aku sudah membuat ayah, kakak, sahabat juga pengcara malaikatmu terbunuh. Kau pasti membenciku! Balaslah dendammu padaku! Jangan mati!" Ceracau Naruse. Jiwanya labil dan ia menangis seperti seorang anak yang akan kehilangan teman bermainnya.

"Kita... akhiri saja, ne."

Serizawa sesak nafas. Luka itu mulai bereaksi pada alat pernafasan dan alat vitalnya yang lain.

"Tidak!" tukas Naruse seraya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel. Ia harus menelpon ambulan untuk segera datang.

Lagi-lagi Serizawa meraih tangan gemetaran itu.

"Kumohon Naruse-san. Kumohon... hentikan..." lirihnya ditengah tenggorokan yang rasanya seperti dicekik oleh rasa sakit.

Tangan Naruse terkulai lemas. Ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai gudang dan rasa nyeri dari perutnya kembali menyebar. Ia harus menahannya. Ia juga tidak boleh mati sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Serizawa," ujarnya

"Aku yang ... seharusnya minta maaf."

"Tidak! Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tidak sengaja menusuk adikku," Naruse menatap Serizawa pilu. Serizawa terdiam. Seolah ada gumpalan pil pahit yang harus ditelannya.

"Aku mencoba menghentikan semuanya dan..."

Jari telunjuk itu tersemat di bibir Naruse. Ia terdiam, menatap Serizawa yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Serizawa...aku..."

Naruse tak kuat lagi. Rasa sakit dari luka di perutnya seolah telah mengoyak-ngoyak seluruh organnya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Serizawa khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Serizawa mencoba bangkit dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruse yang menutupi luka di perutnya. Jas hitam Naruse tersibak. Pemandangan kemeja putih bersimbah darah segera muncul di hadapan Serizawa.

"Naruse-san... kau terluka."

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya," Naruse memejamkan matanya, berusaha menguasai diri agar tidak kalah dengan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Kau kesakitan."

"Kau juga."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya. Sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Dan mungkin, itu tawa akhir mereka.

Serizawa ambruk di sebelah Naruse yang terbaring lemah.

"Serizawa..." panggil Naruse lirih

"Hm?" sahut Serizawa lemah. Matanya nyaris terpejam.

"Kau milikku. Seharusnya kau mati di tanganku, bukan di tanganmu sendiri."

"Kau yang menyebabkanku mati di tanganku sendiri."

"Serizawa..."

"Hm?"

"Kau milikku."

"Kau seharusnya juga mati di tanganku."

"Tidak, bukan itu."

Naruse berusaha bangkit, berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya. Ditatapnya wajah Serizawa yang dipenuhi keringat. Bibirnya masih menampakkan seulas senyum sementara matanya sudah terpejam.

"Lalu?" bisik bibir Serizawa yang sudah pucat.

"Kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu, Serizawa."

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hati Naruse tatkala melihat senyum di bibir Serizawa melebar. Ia lega. Perasaan tak masuk akal yang selama ini terpendam oleh rasa dendam kini berhasil ia keluarkan. Tak ada ganjalan lagi.

"Senang mendengarnya." Bisiknya lagi.

"Bukalah matamu. Kita harus bertahan dan mulai hidup baru."

Serizawa tak bergeming. Matanya tetap tertutup rapat dan bibirnya terkatup. Apa dia sudah mati?

Naruse berusaha mendekatinya. Serizawa tetap pada posisi semula. Dengan senyum masih mengembang di wajah.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Naruse berulang. Ia berusaha membangunkan tubuh Serizawa dan menyenderkannya ke dinding dengan posisi duduk.

Naruse menitikkan airmata saat menatap wajah Serizawa yang pucat.

"Aku sudah mengambil hidupmu dan aku akan menyerahkan hidupku padamu. Tunggu aku Serizawa."

Naruse mendekati wajah Serizawa kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang dingin dengan sangat lembut.

Ia tak kuat lagi. Tenaganya habis. Ia letakkan kepalanya di bahu Serizawa.

"Tunggu aku." Bisiknya kemudian mata Naruse pun terpejam.

Shiori berlari terengah. Nafasnya nyaris putus. Bayangan-bayangan misterius itu kini terlihat jelas dalam indera keenamnya. Gudang itu. Tempat dulu ia menemukan seorang mayat anak laki-laki. Tempat yang kini ditujunya.

Dua sosok laki-laki dewasa yang dikenalnya sedang duduk bersandar di dinding. Kepala yang satu bersandar pada bahu yang lain. Wajah mereka tenang seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas, tangan mereka menggenggam satu sama lain. Dari perut keduanya mengalir darah segar.

"Naruse-san... Serizawa-san..." gumamnya.

Ia berlutut di hadapan dua tubuh pria itu. Menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Andai ia datang lebih cepat, andai bayangan itu hadir di indera keenamnya lebih cepat, mungkin mereka akan tertolong.

"Berbahagialah kalian..." lirihnya.

Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dengan sangat beraninya menyatakan perasaan suka pada Naruse. Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun. Shiori berkata mereka bisa mulai dari awal. Shiori tidak peduli masa lalu pria itu. Tidak peduli apakah ia pengacara berwajah malaikat-berhati iblis. Satu hal yang pasti di hatinya adalah ia mencintai Naruse. Ia ingin terus berada di sisinya, mendukungnya, juga mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang telah tertutup selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kepergian adik dan ibunya. Ia tahu Naruse itu pria yang rapuh. Hatinya sangat rapuh dan Shiori ingin selalu menguatkannya.

Tapi Naruse menolaknya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu," ujarnya kala itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" Shiori menuntut penjelasan.

"Hidupku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya."

Saat itu Shiori tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang muncul tanpa Naruse sadari. Perasaan yang muncul akibat tipisnya labirin pembatas antara rasa benci dan cinta. Perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Rasa benci berlebihan pada Serizawa telah membuat Naruse terobsesi padanya. Dan tanpa sadar perasaan tak masuk akal itupun muncul.

"Berjanjilah akan mengakhiri semua ini kalau kau mencintainya," Shiori berkata dengan perasaan pilu.

"Aku akan segera mengakhirinya." Janji Naruse.

Dan begitulah semuanya berakhir. Naruse menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Serizawa. Shiori tergugu menangisi kisah kedua insan itu.

Sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna hitam terbang meninggalkan gudang tua itu, seolah mewakili jiwa Naruse dan Serizawa yang telah tenang.

"Berbahagialah kalian..." lirih Shiori di sela isak tangisnya.

========== FIN ==========

B. Lampung, 4 Desemver 2010

my beloved room, 12:45 pm

Sumpahhhhh gejeh,

Maap yak tak pandai bikin kisah yaoi dan baru kali ini bikin fanfic based on dorama,

Maap kalo aneh dan gak masuk akal..

*deep bow*


End file.
